dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trunks
Trunks was a human-saiyan hybrid warrior and businessman who served as a member of the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Trunks was born in c. 763 to the Saiyan prince Vegeta II and the human scientist Bulma Brief, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. The circumstances behind Trunks' conception was indicated to be the result of a brief affair between his parents, based more on passion and loneliness than love. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but it appeared as if his father had little to no parental emotions towards the boy. However, after defeating Dr. Gero's Cyborgs his parents' relationship improved and they began raising Trunks together as a family, eventually marrying. During Trunks' childhood, he and Vegeta developed a normal father-son relationship and Trunks idolized his father, who was strict when it came to his training but was fair to him and did spend time with him. Personality and traits As a child, Trunks was shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous. Trunks had a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refused to respect someone he did not like, another trait he shared with his father. This was shown when he disrespected Goku the first few times they met, as Trunks believed he was not as strong as his father. Later on, Trunks gained more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's power in action when holding off Majin Boo. He was shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents and would not think twice about defending his family. Trunks tended to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he was both older and stronger. In his later years, Trunks grew less immature and arrogant. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acted very similarly to his father, calm when he fought and insulted his opponents. He did not act like this however during his battle with Goten either because he was his best friend or because it was a battle he could possibly lose. Due to his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possessed a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and science-related knowledge from a young age, as demonstrated when he correctly identified what the Culture Tank equipment was used for, as well as correctly defining two-thirds of what biotechnology was. In addition, he enjoyed tinkering with machines. Along with inheriting a scientific mind like his mother and maternal grandfather, Trunks was also shown to possess a tactical mind like his father and paternal grandfather. Though similar to his paternal side, Trunks lacked the pride of Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta and used methods perhaps seen as unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior. Examples include suggesting that Goku eat a Senzu Bean during his fight against Cell as well as his steadfast support of and later attempts to destroy Majin Boo before he could be released from his slumber. Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Capsule Corporation employees Category:Brief family Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:Males